If You Were
by merlinsbutt
Summary: Merlin accidentally hears something he's not supposed to while hiding out in Arthur's chambers. Based on a scene in Season 2, Episode 6 - Beauty and the Beast: Part 2


Merlin feels as if he's always running and hiding from something. This time, it happens to be from the king and his Troll queen. Uther's delusion had gone too far, the enchantment's grip on him far too tight. Merlin tried his best to believe there was still hope but he could not see how The Once And Future King could fulfill his destiny if the troll had Arthur's inheritance and Merlin was on the run. He thought long and hard about what he could do to break the curse looming over the kingdom's future. The Great Dragon had shared with him the key to detonating the enchantment, but that was the easy part. Now it was up to Merlin to convince Arthur of the plan to fake his own death.

It felt like hours had gone by before Merlin heard Arthur's chamber doors open and shut firmly. He recognized the sure, steady walk of Arthur as the footsteps crossed the room; even without a destination his pace was determined. He heard a low sigh come from the Prince as he sank onto the bed, hurriedly removing his boots to rub his sore feet. The stress and panic of figuring out what to do with the Troll that had enchanted his father was enough to make any man go mad, but Arthur held steadfast. His neck and feet, and what felt like the marrow of his bones, ached like no other but he knew he could not give up on restoring the kingdom and the King's sanity. Merlin held his breath as the bed sank lower, hearing Arthur exhale just as deeply once more. Merlin wanted to give the Prince a few minutes to rest before he approached him with their only plan so a few moments had passed before Merlin heard anything else; and almost suddenly Arthur's breathing was becoming labored and successive. Merlin was about to slide out from beneath the bed to see if Arthur was okay when he heard his master's breathing hitch and a low moan escape from his lips. Merlin's eyes widened and his mouth fell open when he realized what he was hearing. His ears burned as he frantically evaluated his options. It seemed mortifying to make his presence known now, as he could hear the rustling sound of breeches being unlaced, so Merlin quickly accepted that he would have to wait it out in hopes that his whereabouts may remain undiscovered.

Arthur moaned low in his chest as his slick hand gripped the base of his thick cock. He let his troubles slip from his thoughts, it had been a very long day and his mind had been wandering more often than not. He was used to his servant running around him from dawn until dusk and it was extremely distracting for Arthur to constantly be looking for the boy out of instinct. Arthur couldn't deny that he missed having Merlin around since he told him to flee Camelot and his father's wrath. Not only was it annoying having to do everything himself, but Arthur would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching Merlin comply to his every wish. The pace of his hand quickened when he thought of what Merlin's ass looked like while bending down to light the hearth. His imagination ran with this immediately, he was soon gasping out at the thought of pressing his pulsating shaft into his manservant's tight hole.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and shifted uncomfortably at what he was hearing, and even more so when he felt his own prick begin to twitch and harden. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind, it was wrong for him to enjoy the sounds of his closest friend pleasuring himself. Merlin knew that he oftentimes would admire Arthur's broad chest while dressing him and maybe every once in awhile he would sneak a look while Arthur prepared to bathe, but that was very different from having his cock start to leak through his trousers at the sound of the Prince stroking his prick. Merlin felt his own hand inching towards his straining bulge despite his better judgement but his movements froze when he heard Arthur moan aloud, "Fuck, Merlin."

At once his heart sank, his first reaction was that he had been caught, but the blush burning on his face spread down throughout his entire body when he realized that Arthur was whacking off to the thought of _him_. Without hesitation, he ripped open the laces of his pants and wantonly began fisting his aching cock. He shuddered and his movements hastened when he heard the Prince speak once more, "You like when I tell you what to do, yeah? You like being my whore, don't you?"

It was all Merlin could do not to moan aloud, he felt precome leak out onto his rapidly moving hand as his hips bucked into the air. Merlin thoughtlessly shoved his neckerchief in between his teeth to stifle the whimpers he so desperately wanted to let out. His head fell back when he pushed a finger against his own puckered hole. He was on fire from the inside out, his impossibly fast heartbeat stifled any coherent thought as he slid a saliva-soaked digit into his arse. The pressure in the base of his stomach spread as he heard the Prince growl out, "Ride my cock, just like that." His words became stutters as he neared the edge, "Look... so good... taking my cock..." Arthur gasped out shakily as he spilled his cum all over his abdomen and chest, "Merlin..." And Merlin came harder than he ever had before.

Merlin lay there in a daze for what felt like an eternity, vaguely recognizing the sounds of Arthur washing up, dressing, leaving. He had only just cleaned himself with a hasty spell and finished re-lacing his trousers when he heard Arthur enter the chamber once more. The prince began to prepare for bed by removing his clothing and slipping into his nightshirt and pants, he then sank down onto the bed once more. At once, Merlin let out a low whisper, "Arthur!" The Prince's eyes flew open and he jumped into action, grabbing his sword as he heard the voice again. Shaken, he demanded, "Who's there?" and nearly jumped a mile when a head slid out from beneath his bed in reply, "Merlin!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and grumbled, surprised to see that Merlin had returned to Camelot. "You're back?"

"I never left!" Merlin exclaimed, unable to help the goofy smile on his face. Arthur's eyes widened, "You mean to say...?"

"Yes!"

"...You've been under there... this whole time?" Arthur asked, growing stern.

"No!" Merlin backpedalled, a smirk on his face, "Of course not, no!"

Arthur pointed his sword at the smiling boy beneath his bed, "'Cause if you were..."

Merlin could hardly hide his laughter, "I wasn't, I swear!" He smirked widely when his thoughts began to wander and reflect on Arthur's words, " _if you were..._ " Oh, what could have happened... Perhaps someday soon Merlin could ride Arthur properly. Until then, Merlin had this night to think back on long and hard.


End file.
